


Nightmares

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Althea Clayton [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Althea and Brynjolf comfort their daughter when she has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Some tidbits of info about this:
> 
> • I will shamelessly admit that once I read/watched Game of Thrones and saw Daenerys and her dragons I wanted one for Althea. So she gets a dragonling during her adventures.  
> • Althea and Brynjolf’s daughter is Dragonborn, and like her mother her eyes change when her dragonblood kicks in (when she uses her abilities or is scared/angry).  
> • I’ve mentioned that Althea and Brynjolf are mates, and that they have a magical tattoo on the back of their necks—it magically links them, and allows them to feel each other’s emotions.

"How did Eira’s visit with your father go?" Brynjolf asked as she climbed into bed with him.

Althea shrugged before cuddling up to him and letting out a sigh. “Well, she didn’t accidentally Shout at anything, so that’s good.”

He chuckled. “So I presume your father fed her sweetrolls the whole time she was there?”

She propped her head up on his chest, looking down at him with a frown. “Yes, he did, and she didn’t want to eat any of her dinner because of it,” she said bitterly.

"That’s what grandfathers do, lass, they spoil their grandchildren," he replied, and Althea rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I think it’s all payback for how horrible I was as a child."

"The little lass does take after you…"

"And you!" she retorted. "She’s already trying to con people into giving her sweets in exchange for her own ‘magic potions like Daddy.’"

Brynjolf chuckled again, shaking his head. “She makes me proud,” he said, releasing a deep breath. “Just wait until she’s older.”

"Good gods, Mara have mercy on us all…"

They laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. When they calmed down, Althea ran her fingers over the scar on his cheek, smiling down at him softly.

"I love you," she murmured, and he grinned at her.

"I know." Brynjolf lifted his face and met her lips with his. Their kisses grew deeper as he maneuvered her onto her back, settling over her. Things had just started to pick up when they heard the familiar creak in the stairs from the basement, alerting them to the fact that they weren’t alone.

They pulled back and he rolled onto his side behind her, both looking towards the source of the sound. Sure enough, Eira was pattering up the stairs one by one, her long, messy hair obscuring her face.

When she reached the top of the stairs she turned towards them, huffing and brushing her hair out of her face with one hand, the other tightly clutching her stuffed horker. Althea felt Brynjolf’s and her own pang of worry upon seeing their daughter’s fiery dragon eyes looking back at them.

“ _Monah, Bormah, zu’u los zofaas_ ,” she muttered. _Mother, Father, I’m scared._

"Come here, little lass," Brynjolf urged, pulling the blankets back. Eira scurried over to the bed and Althea helped her climb onto it. She settled between her parents, and Brynjolf pulled the covers back up, making sure everyone was tucked in. Eira glanced back and forth from the two of them, squeezing her horker, fiery eyes wide with fear.

"What is it, Eira?" Althea asked, her voice soft as she brushed her hair away from her face.

“ _Zu’u lost volzah hahnu._ " _I had a bad dream._ Althea exchanged a glance with her husband before pulling their daughter into a hug, soothingly running her hand up and down her back. Brynjolf quietly hummed Eira’s favorite song to help calm her down. Soon enough, she relaxed in her mother’s arms, her eyes returning to normal. It seemed Althea and Brynjolf weren’t going to be sleeping alone, so they got comfortable with their daughter between them.

The rustle of leathery wings and a little nicker-like sound from the stairs attracted their attention. Althea glanced over her shoulder, finding Vokun looking at them, his head cocked to the side in curiosity, no doubt wondering why his sleeping buddy wasn’t in her bed.

“ _Meyz het, Vokun_ ,” she sighed. _Come here, Vokun._ The dragonling immediately crawled over to the bed, fluttering his wings and leaping right on top of them. He nuzzled his snout against Eira’s face, making her giggle, before floundering to the foot of the bed. He curled up into a ball, a puff of smoke escaping his nostrils.

Althea looked to Brynjolf, the smile on her lips mirrored on his, feeling love he felt for their daughter, for her, and their dragonling as well. She settled her head on her pillow, sighing contently as she let her husband’s pleasant emotions mix with her own until sleep finally took them.


End file.
